


Take Me Out

by thatcrazywriterley



Series: Take Me Series [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, Romance, horse riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazywriterley/pseuds/thatcrazywriterley
Summary: Emily King is going on her first date with Adam Page, but he hasn't told her where they're going.
Relationships: Adam Page/Emily King (ofc)
Series: Take Me Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670956
Kudos: 8





	Take Me Out

_(Gif owned by cowboyshit on Tumblr)_

I gave myself a once-over in the mirror one last time. I’d spent most of the last hour meticulously curling my hair into perfect ringlets, which I’d promptly finger combed through and twisted into a ponytail at the back of my head. My makeup was subdued, the tones and hues chosen to highlight my eyes. He’d said it was casual, so I didn’t want to go overboard.

That’s why I’d chosen a loose-fitting cream dress, a brown belt cinched at my waist, a short denim jacket and sandals. I had no clue exactly where we were headed. Part of me wished I did, but another part was glad that he’d kept it a secret. There was something ridiculously sweet about it.

The clock ticked toward four o’clock. My heart picked up, nervous for the first time since he’d asked me out. It was all finally sitting in as real.

I jumped at the knock on my front door. I took a deep breath and smoothed the front of my dress. Just before I reached the door, I snatched my travel purse from the hook on the wall and settled it across my chest. It thumped against my hip as I pulled the door open.

He looked adorably handsome. His wavy blond hair settled against his shoulders, slightly fluffy from an air dry. It looked like he’d trimmed his beard. His hazel eyes swept over me just as I looked him over. He wore a navy-blue button-down shirt tucked into a pair of perfectly faded jeans. I didn’t have to look down to know he was wearing well-worn cowboy boots.

“Hey,” I said, feeling a blush climb up my cheeks. “You look nice.”

Adam Page grinned, looking sheepish. “You look… fantastic,” he replied, shuffling his feet on the threshold. “Are you ready to go?”

I nodded and stepped toward him, pulling the door shut behind me. He moved aside while I made sure my apartment was locked. From the corner of my eye, I watched him stuff his hands deep into his pockets and rock back on his heels. I couldn’t help but grin softly. It seemed he was as nervous about this as I was.

“Is this okay?” I queried, gesturing to my outfit. “You didn’t tell me where we were going, so I hope I’m not underdressed.”

Adam smiled, making his hazel eyes crinkle. “You’re perfect. I mean—” he stammered, looking away from me, “For what we’re doing. You’re dressed fine.”

I blushed and wrapped my fingers around the strap of my purse. “Okay.”

We stood there awkwardly for a moment, neither of us knowing what to do. Adam rocked back on his heels and chuckled. “I guess we should get going.”

He dug his hand out of his pocket and hovered it just out of touch of the base of my spine. There was a low, calming heat radiating from his palm as he guided me down the stairs. I focused hard on my feet so that I didn’t fall flat on my face during our first date. Flowy dresses weren’t my normal attire, and I was terrified I was going to make a fool of myself.

A silver pick-up truck sat on the curb in front of my building. Adam stepped around me to open the door for me. He grinned, a faint blush riding up his cheekbones, as he held out his hand.

“Runner’s high,” he said by way of explanation. “Don’t want you to fall.”

I grinned back, wondering if I was blushing as well. “Trust me, I’m going to trip at least once.” Still, I slipped my hand into his and held tight as I stepped up onto the truck runner. By the time I slid into the passenger seat, I was at eye level with the six-foot cowboy, which somehow made me feel like butterflies had burst into flight in my stomach.

He took the time to tuck my dress out of the way of the door. “Good thing I’m here to catch you.” He seemed to realize what he said, as he shut the door carefully and quickly and walked around the front of the truck, running his hand through his hair.

I kept my fingers tangled together in my lap as we drove. Adam was quiet, though he hummed along with the country station playing in the background. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, my heart beating hard in my chest.

“Where are we going?” I asked finally, unable to hold back the curiosity.

“It’s right up here,” he said, pointing over the steering wheel to a dirt track just off the paved road. A wood rail fence lined green fields on either side of the track. A painted sign on the arch said Hangman Ranch.

But it wasn’t the sign or the dirt road that got my attention. It was the animal standing near the fence, its silky tail swishing back and forth. The chestnut horse lifted its head as Adam turned onto the dirt road, dust spitting up behind the tires.

“Are you sure I’m dressed for this?” I whispered, turning in my seat to keep an eye on the animal.

Two others walked smoothly into view. One was dappled. The other was jet black. They, along with the chestnut, trotted lazily toward the fence line as Adam let the truck roll to a stop. He turned toward me, a light in his hazel eyes.

“I’m sure,” he replied, grinning. “You want to come say hello?”

I smiled, nodding vigorously.

“Good,” Adam breathed. He hopped down onto the ground and walked around to open my door. He held out both hands, gesturing for me to climb out. The moment my feet touched the runner, he settled his hands on my waist and lifted me to the ground.

He stood close enough that I could smell the scent of his cologne and feel the heat radiating off him. His fingers splayed against my hips. I took a deep breath, feeling as if the world was spinning out of control around me. The only solid, steady thing was Adam and his touch.

For a moment, I thought he was going to kiss me. His gaze was a physical thing, and I knew without a doubt that it was settled on my lips. I couldn’t lie. I’d spent a lot of time thinking about what it would be like to kiss Adam Page. But he drew away before my thoughts could become reality.

He slid his fingers around mine and tugged gently, leading me toward the fence. The horses leaned their heads over the rail, whinnying gently as Adam made soft clucking and clicking noises to draw their attention. I watched him, seeing the slow grin that curled the corners of his mouth. He put out his hand as he approached the dappled horse.

His voice was soft and gentle when he spoke. “There, there, girl.” He slid his hand up the side of the horse’s head and petted her along her neck, just behind her ear. The horse dipped toward his touch, watching us with her dark eyes.

“Emily, this is Paisley,” Adam said, smiling broadly at me. “Paisley, this is Emily.”

He drew me closer to the rail fence. I could scent the musk of the horse. She smelled like rainstorms and fresh grass. Adam slid his fingers from mine and moved to settle them on my back, guiding me forward. Paisley tilted her head and stretched forward, the velvet end of her nose bumping against my very startled cheek.

“She’s a good girl,” he said at my shoulder. “And she likes it when you rub her nose. Start that that big grey spot just under her eyes and then go all the way down to her nostrils.”

My fingers shook as I did as he said. Paisley hoofed at the ground and pushed her head closer to me. I grinned, feeling bolder. With one hand, I stroked her nose. With the other, I patted her gently on the side of the neck.

“She’s beautiful,” I murmured. Her coat was silky over the rippling muscle beneath. And she was wonderfully warm.

I turned to look at Adam, but he was no longer beside me. Instead, he was a few feet away, drawing the attention of the other two. Paisley bumped her nose against my shoulder as I watched Adam step up on the bottom rail of the fence and expertly hop over the top. He landed with grace, his hair bouncing from the impact.

“C’mon, boys,” he said with a deep, throaty drawl. “Out the way. It’s ladies’ night.” He gave them playfully rough rubs along the neck before walking around beside them and giving each a firm smack on the rump. They let out loud whinnies and took off into the field.

Adam turned, pushing his hair back out of his eyes, and caught me watching. His cheeks went pink, his hazel eyes skipping sideways. He walked through the field slowly, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows.

“You feelin’ up for a ride?” he asked, leaning against the top rail.

Fear spiked in my gut. “I’ve never…”

He grinned. It was like his whole face lit up. “You won’t be goin’ it alone. And Paisley, here,” he said, patting the dappled mare on the side, “she’s as sweet as they come.”

I took a moment to catch my breath. I’d always wanted to ride a horse as a little girl, but those daydreams had faded away when I’d grown up.

“It’s all right if you don’t want to,” he said reassuringly, a lazy smile set on his lips. “We can turn right back around and go into town for something to eat.”

“No!” I gasped, jumping and yet not startling Paisley in the slightest. She just nudged against my shoulder again, almost as if she were encouraging me to be brave. “Are you going to ride with me?”

Adam nodded. “If you want. It’s sidesaddle for you in that dress, though.”

I looked down, frowning. “You said I was dressed okay.”

He hiked one leg up, planted his boot firmly on the top rail, and swung back over. A little puff of dust blew up beneath his feet when he landed. “Ladies been ridin’ horses in dresses longer than there’s been dresses, Em. And ain’t neither of us gonna let you get hurt.”

The longer he talked, the more his voice started to deepen and slip into a sweet Southern drawl. He was looking at me with bright, expectant eyes. I couldn’t say no to him, not when he watched me like that.

“As long as you promise you’ll be right there,” I said, reaching out to take his hand.

He swept his free hand through his hair and smiled bashfully. “Promise. Now, you stay right there.”

He planted me firmly next to Paisley and went back over to the truck. He leaned over the lip of the bed and lifted out a thick-looking blanket in one hand and what I assumed was a bridle in the other.

Paisley danced in place as Adam hopped the fence again and began saddling her. The blanket went first, settled on the center of her back.

“She just stands there?” I queried, surprised that the horse wasn’t fighting the whole process.

Adam glanced over his shoulder at me, pride in his eyes. “Nah. All these horses are used to it. Besides, she’s a good girl, aren’t you, Paisley?”

She dipped her head as if in agreement. He smoothly stepped in front of her to slip the bridle on. He made sure that it was settled on the right spot on her nose and firm around her ears. Paisley lifted her head, tugging on the bridle held in Adam’s hand. If I hadn’t known any better, I would think she was helping him make sure it was tight enough.

When he was satisfied that she was kitted out appropriately, he gave her a pat on the neck and whispered to her in a low, smoothly voice. Then he turned his attention to me. “Probably best you ride in front. I’ll help you up.”

He took the reins and looped it loosely over the fence, although I doubted that he actually needed to. Adam reached out both hands, and I settled my fingers into his firm hold. He steadied me as I climbed clumsily over the fence. When I made to step over the top rail, Adam stepped into moving my hands to his shoulders.

“Don’t be scared,” he said as he gripped me firmly by the waist and lifted. It was no secret that he was well-muscled and strong, but I was still surprised at how easily he bore my weight and swung me up onto Paisley’s back. “Not on her withers, just a little bit behind. There.”

It was an odd feeling to be on the back of a horse. I could feel the animal breathing beneath me. And it was so strange to be looking _down_ at Adam. I was so used to looking up.

He loosened the reins and tossed them carefully over Paisley’s head and neck. Then he put them in my hands. “Hold her steady,” he instructed, watching me intently.

Before I had a chance to think about what might happen if the horse took off with me, Adam had hefted himself up behind me, swinging over with practiced ease. He took the reins from me and put one hand on my waist.

“Turn just a little bit. Rest your knee on the withers—the space between her shoulders—there you go,” he said. His body seemed bigger now that I was cradled in front of him. His cologne was sweet and sharp. He put his arms around me, holding the reins in both hands. “Relax. You’re safe with us.”

I fought the urge to lay my head back against his shoulder as he snapped the reins and made a firm clicking noise. Paisley walked forward slowly, her shoulders rolling gently side to side. I felt Adam cage his arms around me, his elbows against my ribs. His chest pressed against my back; his jaw settled just at my ear.

Adam was quiet for a while as we rode through the fields, loping slowly away from the fence and the dirt road. His presence was steadying, and I couldn’t help but think about how romantic a first date this was. Of course, I shouldn’t have expected anything less.

“You all right up there?” he asked at last.

I craned my neck to look back at him, surprised to find him so close. His mouth was only a few inches from mine. My breath caught in my throat, making it impossible to speak. All I could do was nod.

He watched me with those blue-green eyes of his and grinned, one corner of his mouth tipping upward. I swore he dipped closer, his gaze on my lips. “Good,” he said smoothly, snapping the reins again. I jolted as Paisley picked up her pace. I must have let out a gasp of surprise, because Adam was suddenly speaking softly in my ear. “Relax. Paisley ain’t lost a rider yet. And neither have I.”

I was glad he couldn’t see my face, because I knew that my face was bright red. My mind suddenly snapped to things that had nothing to do with horses.

Adam tightened his caged arms around me as I started to bounce jerkily. He pulled me a little more tightly against his chest. After a few moments of the brisk bumping pace, I felt him kick gently against the horse’s sides. We sped up again, this time in a quick one… two… three… rolling gait. I felt every second that I was going to fall off and break my neck, but Adam was so confident, hardly shifting as Paisley moved faster. I was certain he would be breathtaking on a horse with a saddle. I wouldn’t mind sitting on that rail fence and watching him race through the field.

All too soon, Adam was pulling Paisley up beside the fence. She stopped slowly and smoothly. My heart was in my throat—not just because of the thrill of riding a horse for the first time but from being so close to Adam for so long. His cologne was making me dizzy in the best way.

He swung down gracefully, looping the reins over a fencepost. He looked up at me, eyes bright, face flushed, hair tangled by the breeze. I sighed, feeling like one of those horrible romantic heroines in a paperback. Adam smiled slowly as he stepped up beside Paisley and put one hand on my bent knee.

“How was it?”

I smiled back. “Amazing. Absolutely amazing.”

His fingers skimmed up the outside of my thigh toward my waist. “Down you get, then,” he purred. He took my weight as I slid down from Paisley’s back.

I’d been steady on my feet for nearly a minute before I realized that his hands were still settled on my hips. He was far closer than I could manage. He was too warm, too solid, his cologne turning my senses to mush.

“Adam…”

He lifted one hand to my face, fingers gently tucking stray wisps of hair behind my ear. My pulse hammered just beneath my skin. His palm skimmed along my throat, his thumb pressed gently beneath my jaw, tilting my face up toward his.

“Em…” His chest expanded as he drew a deep breath, threatening to pop the buttons on his shirt. He closed his eyes, as if he were trying to work up his courage or keep himself steady. “Could I… would you mind if I…”

I felt a surge of adrenaline spill into my veins. I rose to my toes, nodding. Adam grinned joyfully as he dipped his head, his lips meeting mine for the first time. It was a wonderful feeling—the softness of his lips and the gentle scratch of his beard. My arms wound around his neck as he cradled my head with one hand, pulling me closer with the other slipped around my back.

My heart was going to beat out of my chest. I just knew it. Adam skimmed his thumb along the tender spot behind my ear and I shuddered. I could have sworn that he made a faint groaning noise in the back of his throat.

He drew away slowly, gently brushing his lips against the corner of my own. When he finally let space form between us, it felt like the world had tipped sideways. He smiled, flashing bright white teeth. I blushed, wishing he would kiss me again.

“You know what, cowboy?” I said coyly, pressing my hands against his broad chest. “You can take me out again anytime.”


End file.
